


Happy Birthday To You

by FleetSparrow



Series: Fifty Days of Pupship [20]
Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-01
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-04-30 21:32:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14505891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FleetSparrow/pseuds/FleetSparrow
Summary: It's Jounouchi's birthday, the first one since dating Kaiba, and Kaiba wants to make it special.





	Happy Birthday To You

**Author's Note:**

> Day 20 of 50 Days of Pupship: Birthday Party

Kaiba walked through the main parlor, clipboard in hand and muttering to himself as he checked things off.

“Balloons, set. Favors, arranged. Guests, invited. Cake, being baked.”

Mokuba walked in, playing his Kaiba Corp handheld, and walked right into his brother.

“Uh, what are you doing?”

“Planning Jounouchi's birthday party,” Kaiba said, plucking the handheld from his brother's hands. “Care to help?”

“No.” Mokuba looked around the newly decorated room. “Are you sure you're not going a little overboard? It's not like it's a landmark birthday or anything.”

“It's his first birthday since we've been...together. I've invited his friends, so that should suit you.”

Mokuba grinned. “You're really smitten if you're going to willingly subject yourself to Yugi and friends.”

Kaiba returned Mokuba's handheld. “That's enough out of you.”

Mokuba snickered and left with his game.

Two hours later, Jounouchi arrived at the Kaiba mansion. Kaiba greeted him with a kiss.

“Happy birthday.”

Jounouchi smiled and kissed him back. “Thanks. I'm ready to relax.”

“Ah, about that,” Kaiba said, leading Jounouchi to the parlor.

Jounouchi's friends were already there, wearing party hats.

“Surprise! Happy birthday!”

Jounouchi beamed. “You guys! This is awesome.”

“It's all Kaiba's idea,” Yugi said, hugging Jounouchi. “He set it all up.”

Jounouchi looked back at Kaiba. “That's romantic,” he said, kissing Kaiba on the cheek.

Kaiba blushed. “It was nothing.”

“It's a lot,” Jounouchi said. “And I love it.”

“Now, come on, Jounouchi,” Honda said, holding up a controller. “Your ass is grass and I'm gonna mow it!”

Jounouchi grinned, plopping down in the couch beside him. “You're on, chump!”


End file.
